choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
BMW M3 (E30)
The BMW M3 (E30) is a sports coupe featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q, Choro-Q 2, Choro-Q 3, and Choro-Q Wonderful! Real life info The E30 generation BMW M3 was introduced in 1986, based off of the coupe and convertible versions of the E30 3-Series. The M3 was powered by a 2.3-liter S14B23 inline-4 producing 192 hp and 170 lb/ft of torque (with a catalytic converter) or 197 hp and 177 lb/ft of torque (without catalytic converter), mated to a Getrag 5-speed manual transmission. There are differences between the Getrag transmissions in US-spec M3s and European-spec M3s. US-Spec cars have an Overdrive gear and a 4.10:1 final drive ratio, while European-spec cars have a "dogleg" transmission and a 3.10:1 final drive ratio. The M3 featured more aerodynamic body panels than standard 3-Series models; only the hood, roof, sunroof, and door panels were retained from the standard 3-series. The M3 has a different wheel lug pattern and upgraded brakes; the front suspension has an increased caster angle, specific solid rubber offset control arm bushings, aluminum control arms, and parts taken from the 5-Series, including front strut tubes, front wheel bearings, and brake caliper bolt spacing. In order to compete in Group A Touring Car racing, the Evo I homologation model was produced, based off the European-spec model without catalytic converter. It had less weight, modified aerodynamics, larger wheel arches, larger brake ducts, and a power increase. In 1988, the Evolution version was introduced (Evo II homologation model). It featured an increase in power to 217 hp, thinner windows, lighter trunklid, larger front splitter, and larger rear spoiler. A limited edition Europameister model was available. In 1989, standard M3 models received a power increase, to 212 hp (with catalytic converter). A limited edition Johnny Cecotto version and a limited edition Roberto Ravaglia version were available. In 1990, the Sport Evolution model was introduced. The engine was enlarged to a 2.5-liter S14B25 inline-4 with an increase in power to 235 hp. Other changes included enlarged front bumper openings, adjustable front splitter, adjustable rear spoiler, and brake ducts in lieu of the front fog lights. Choro-Q The BMW M3 (E30) is body 04 in Choro-Q. Notes * The M3 (E30) is one of the starting bodies in the game. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The BMW M3 (E30) is body 30 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the M3 in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. Choro-Q 3 The BMW M3 (E30) is body 024 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the M3 in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q Wonderful! The BMW M3 (E30) is an unplayable body in Choro-Q Wonderful! Notes * The M3 in Choro-Q Wonderful! has door handles, a rear spoiler, front fog lights on the lower corners of the front bumper, and minor variations to the hood emblem, front grille, and headlight design. * The trim around the windshield is removed on this version. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Wonderful! (appears in game, but unusable by player) Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles